


Charm and Intellect

by Christarmewn



Series: Jirachi's Twin | BONUS STORIES (btyu & others ♥) [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff, Teasing, There's a lot of teasing, Unintentional flirting, photoshoot, romantic feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christarmewn/pseuds/Christarmewn
Summary: Every year, the gym leaders are recommended to do a new photoshoot for their league cards. Bede naïvely hoped he could just get his photoshoot over with, but the woman responsible for his pictures has other ideas. Gloria happens to be around, and decides to give him a hand.
Relationships: Beet | Bede & Yuuri | Gloria, Beet | Bede/Yuuri | Gloria
Series: Jirachi's Twin | BONUS STORIES (btyu & others ♥) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095947
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Charm and Intellect

Jirachi's Twin Timeline: (Present → Past)

  * **Jirachi's Twin Main Story**
  * Thanksgiving SP | You Are Precious
  * Charm and Intellect _(you are here)_



*Bold is a crucial chapter, italics is current location

* * *

“What in the bloody name of Arceus are _these!?_ ” Bede screamed, flipping through the results of his photoshoot.

“Well they’re your pictures, of course!” the photographer argued.

She was a stout woman—tall, but pudgy for her age, and she wore far too much makeup for someone in their late forties. Her clothes were frivolous, and her hair was wrapped in a posh bun on the top of her head.

Bede ignored the height difference, and angrily swore at the pictures.

“This is outrageous! There’s not a single one that I like—they all make me look like some seductive, pretty-boy!” he groaned angrily, rubbing his eyes as he tossed the pictures over his shoulder, “This is the same problem you had last year. There was only _one_ picture I liked even a LITTLE bit, and the rest were all too suggestive.”

“Suggestive!?” she roared and picked up the pictures he so carelessly tossed aside, “Ha! These little beauties are what makes you your money, darling! Why do you think your female audience is so large, hmm? This is what one would call ‘fan service’. There’s nothing wrong with a sultry smirk over the shoulder, every once in a while!”

He glared harshly at her, and then turned away to cool off—realizing his temper was showing again.

“And in _my_ defense,” the woman went on, “ _You’re_ the one who asked me how to pose! I told you, you could do _whatever_ you wanted to, and you said: ‘No thanks. Just tell me what to do so I can get this over with’. Isn’t that right!?”

“My patience is running VERY THIN with you at the moment, _ma’am_ ,” Bede snapped back at her, his jaw clenched firmly as he tried to restrain himself.

He huffed deeply, trying to find a solution.

_I could always fire her, but there’s not enough time to get anyone else. And I mean—she’s a good photographer, she just has questionable tastes…_

“Losing your mind?”

He jumped, surprised at the sudden appearance of another voice. He was greeted by a waterfall of sweet giggling, and upon recognizing it was Gloria, he felt some of his anger dissipate.

“Don’t sneak up on me like that…” he grimaced, unable to stay mad at her.

“Sorry~” she smirked at him, “Anyways, what’s the problem? Bad photoshoot?”

“ _Very._ ” he cringed, “The woman’s going senile! All she wants from me, are suggestive poses of me ‘staring longingly into the camera’ or whatever. It’s really making me uncomfortable.”

“Did she already take some pictures?” Gloria asked curiously.

“I mean yes, but it’ll be better if you don’t see—”

But she was already halfway across the room, a skip in her step as she paraded towards the photographer.

“HEY!” Bede yelled, darting forward to catch up with her

The pictures were already in her hands. One by one, she sifted through them—a satisfied smile across her face.

“Gloria! What do you think you’re doing!? Those pictures are—”

“ _Lovely_. That’s all you need to know,” the photographer interrupted, glaring sourly at Bede before he could dare challenge her.

“Well, I suppose they aren’t that bad,” Gloria shrugged, handing them back to Bede, “But if I’m being honest, they don’t fit your personality at all.”

He stared down at the pictures, judging them based off her remark. The first one, he was sitting on the edge of a bench, his back curved and his left hand running delicately through his curls as he stared over his shoulder at the camera. The second one, he had a single finger in front of his mouth, and his arms and legs were crossed delicately. The third one was by far his least favorite—the most suggestive of them all, as it featured him lying on his back, the camera at level with his head as it lolled over the edge with his two arms extended past his hair. The fourth one just had him bluntly blowing a kiss.

They were all terrible.

“I hate them,” he spat, too embarrassed to even look at Gloria as she eyed the photos.

“Ooh,” she held up the third one with interest, “Can I have this one?”

He gawked at her. For a moment, he couldn’t breathe as her innocent, playful eyes struck him cold. His right eye twitched.

“What—”

“I’m kidding,” she sneered at him teasingly and shoved the pictures back into his arms, “Unless you don’t mind.”

“I DO.” he snapped, tossing the photos into the nearest trash can as he furiously dismissed his blush.

“Honestly—I don’t understand the problem you have with them,” the woman sighed, aghast at their disapproval, “After all, it’s stuff like this that attracts fans, does it not?”

Gloria shrugged, a sheepish smile across her cheeks, “You have a point, ma’am. But in my opinion, I don’t think these pictures accurately represent who Bede is as a gym leader,” she glanced momentarily at Bede to study his face, “Bede isn’t the charismatic, flamboyant type. That’s the image he gives off—sure, but that’s not necessarily a choice he made himself. I think Miss Opal is more responsible for that. Bede’s more… calculated, I think. Introverted, short-tempered, deliberate—that’s how he _really_ is. All the charm and flattery is just for show.”

Bede’s eyebrows lifted in surprise at her analysis, “Wow. Uh… thanks I guess. You know me better than I thought.”

She grinned at his compliment, “It’s an old habit of mine—studying people. I can’t get enough of it.”

The woman shook her head in exasperation, “That might be more accurate for his personality, but how do you expect to tie _intellect_ in with the gym’s _charm_ theme?”

“Balancing smarts and grace is simple—I do it all the time,” Gloria shrugged plainly, “Here—how about you take some tips from me this time, Bede. I’ve gotten fairly good at posing. I bet I can whip you up some nice pictures in no time.”

“Think so?” he sighed, absently combing his left hand through his hair. After a brief pause, he nodded in agreement, “Alright—have at it. If _you’re_ in charge, I can at least be confident you won’t position me in questionable ways.”

“I won’t—don’t worry about it!”

Bede walked back over to the set and sat down on a white bench. Instantly, Gloria began to mull over her options.

“Well first off, let’s change the background.”

She strode past Bede and began sifting through the different canvases available, and ended up picking a simple but classy gradient layout. It was far less distracting than the manga-esque filter options the photographer picked.

“Alright… now the pose.”

She stepped back from Bede’s set and stood on the photographer’s right side.

“Here—spread you knees a bit, and rest your weight forward.”

He did just as he was told.

“And here—”

In a box full of props off to Gloria’s right, she withdrew a model of a Love Ball—a pink Poké Ball with a heart in the center of it. When it was in her hand, she tossed it to Bede, and he caught it.

“Put your left elbow on your knee, and prop the ball on your chin.”

He stumbled a bit, confused about the position of his wrist.

“Like… this?” he asked uncertainly.

“No—too much. Bend your wrist more the other direction…”

“Uh…” he pulled his hand away, unable to understand what she wanted.

Gloria sighed, and strode back onto the set.

“Like _this._ ”

Her fingers swept Bede’s wrist into the palm of her hand, and she carefully positioned him like she would a doll. A surge of heat travelled up from the spot where she’d touched him, making him swallow uncomfortably. He wasn’t used to her being so close in proximity to him. It was slightly nerve-wracking.

While she was at his side, she also took his right arm, and draped it over his right knee. When her hands fell onto his temples, he almost jolted in surprise. As a result, his neck went stiff, and Gloria couldn’t tilt his head the direction she needed.

“Bede.” she urged, her hands still nearly touching his ears, “Work with me here. Tilt your head a bit this way…”

He relaxed enough to let her alter his position, and finally he was free of her firm hold. Then she stepped back away, and nodded in approval.

“You look perfect!” she grinned, nodding to the photographer.

Bede huffed at her remark as he felt his skin grow hot. In the moment, he couldn’t tell if the flush tone on his cheeks was from her compliment, or the bright studio lights that surrounded him.

_Goodness… I’m unreasonably jittery today. It’s just Gloria—why am I acting so stupid?_

Then there was a flash of light, and Bede’s picture was complete. The woman printed a copy right away, and handed it to Bede for his approval.

“Far less enticing, but I’ll admit—the mood is more suitable for you.”

Bede raised an eyebrow and felt the corner of his mouth rise subconsciously, “You made me look quite smug, Gloria. Do you fancy rudeness?”

She glared annoyedly at him, “Of course not. I only did this because it seemed like the best compromise.”

Bede smiled and shook his head dismissively, “You’re right. Thanks for the help—I think this one’s definitely the best out of all of them, so far.”

“Me too,” she agreed, her grin returning, “In fact—I almost think this is better fan service than the _actual_ fan service. After all, some girls like it when you play hard to get.”

Bede grimaced, “You think so, huh?”

The photographer laughed in hearty agreement, “That’s true Gloria—you make a good point! I suppose combining Bede’s tastes with the gym’s theme wasn’t so hard after all.”

“Thanks! I’m glad I was able to help,” she glanced back at the set for a moment, silently thinking about something.

“Have another picture idea?” Bede asked.

She hummed for a moment and mulled over his question.

“Yes,” she decided finally, “I just remembered I have to do my picture as well. Normally I’d have to schedule it and whatnot, but if I’m already here, can I just go ahead and do it?”

The photographer glanced around at the staff and shrugged, “We’ve got all day. I’m sure we can whip some up in a jiffy.”

Gloria clasped her hands together happily and thanked the woman kindly. The lady nodded, and pointed to a nearby privacy screen positioned near a rack of costumes.

“Feel free to use any outfits or props you like. You can change over there—it’s quicker than finding the bathroom.”

“Thank you again, miss! I’ll be right back,” she flashed Bede a quick smile, and carried herself across the room to change.

Bede’s face soured briefly as he watched her eyeing the clothing options, “She’s just um… going to change in here?”

“There’s a partition, boy. It’s not like she’s stripping in front of you,” the woman retorted, eyeing Bede suspiciously.

He spun his head to face her, his cheeks immediately burning with redness.

“O-of course not!” he argued, taken aback that she would even suggest something so indecent, “It’s just a little awkward, is all!” he crossed his arms and shifted a few feet away from the woman in discomfort.

She just laughed again, satisfied in her success at embarrassing the gym leader.

As he brooded over the lady’s statement, the corner of his eyes noticed a blur of white around the area of the partition. She had removed her dress and tossed it carelessly on top of the screen doors. Then he spotted her thin fingertips and her bare wrist slink back behind the doors, and disappear from view.

In those two seconds of accidental intrusion, Bede jolted his head off to the side before he could witness anything else. Until Gloria was finished, he kept his eyes fixated sheepishly on his shoes as he shifted awkwardly from side to side.

 _There really_ is _something wrong with me today._

“I’m back!” Gloria chimed sweetly.

Upon hearing her voice, he allowed his eyes to return to her face. Gloria had changed into a long, silver gown, embroidered with pink accents and ribbons. The form of the dress fit snugly to her waist, exposing every curve of her gorgeous figure as she seemed to float across the room. The sleeves were mesh, allowing his eyes to glance upon her tan shoulders.

She was stunning. It was hard to look away.

“Are you alright, Bede? Your face is all red,” Gloria prodded, grinning—likely aware of the effect she was having on him.

“Tsk—!” he pouted, turning away childishly, “Just get your picture done and go back to normal already…”

She laughed sweetly and turned away from him to sit down at the set. When she spun away, Bede almost choked on air. The back of her dress lowered past her shoulder blades, exposing the top of her spine to his eyes. Quickly, before his eyes could wander, he brought his hand up to his face and turned to the side.

 _Darn you!_ he cursed, _You did this on purpose you cheeky woman! Is the purpose of your existence solely to tease me!?_

When she was sitting down facing the camera again, Bede was finally able to catch his breath. For the next few minutes, she struck her own elegant poses. Many of them, it seemed, were of the same genre Bede had chosen—charming, yet snidely intelligent. She even used the same canvas for her background.

_Wait a minute…_

When the pictures were printed, Bede snatched one up and placed it next to his own. Sure enough, they complimented each other like a matching set.

“Gloria!” Bede yelled, waving the pictures angrily, “You made us have matching pictures!”

“Oh? I didn’t notice,” she cackled, retrieving hers out of his hand, “Oh well… it’s too late now. We’ll just have to make do.”

“We can’t! If you do this, people will get the wrong idea about us!”

“And what idea could that be?” she pressed, momentarily moving to her tippy toes to be level with Bede’s face.

He blinked incredulously at her for a few silent seconds. She was close—far too close for comfort. Her closeness, coupled with her silent wait made it seem like she was eager to hear the obvious response: “people will think we’re in a relationship”.

_Is she teasing me again?_

He let the words fall out of his mouth, but was cautious about his delivery.

“You know exactly what I’m talking about. People will probably mistake we’re _together_ or something.”

Despite his carefulness, Bede was surprised at how easily his tongue nearly tied at the thought of them being in a relationship.

_Like that’ll ever happen._

“Hmm,” she hummed, disinterested as she backed away from him, “I’m going to change back into my dress then. No peeking this time.”

His eyebrows knitted furiously as she cackled once again, “I-I wasn’t! Stop making things up!”

When Gloria was out of sight, he caught the gaze of the photographer staring a little too intently at Bede.

“What is it _now_?” he snapped, too humiliated to shout at his normal level.

She chuckled, “Oh it’s nothing. Nothing at _all_ sweetheart.”

Then she began packing up her cameras and started to order her staff members to clean up the studio. Bede was left alone in the middle of the room, his brain fried from the incessant teases Gloria had just bombarded him with. Despite how frustrated he was with her, however, he couldn’t understand why his heart was beating so absurdly fast.

There were thoughts that came whenever she was around—foolish, fleeting hopes that he normally dismissed. Strange urges to compliment her when he never complimented anyone else, prickling curiosities to feel the touch of her hand when they walked alongside one other, staggering hopes that she—whenever she teased him about romance like she had just done, would actually _seriously_ ask if he would go out with her. It was getting annoying, yet he couldn’t bring himself to stop hanging around her.

He just enjoyed her presence too much—even with all the teasing. In fact, he almost enjoyed it sometimes, but he couldn’t reason _why._

Bede shook his head in frustration, too tired to deal with his swirling confusion.

_Forget all that for now. My pictures are done—I’m going back home to read._


End file.
